A variety of electronic and optoelectronic devices can be enabled by developing thin film relaxed lattice constant III-V semiconductors on elemental silicon (Si) substrates. Surface layers capable of achieving the performance advantages of III-V materials may host a variety of high performance electronic devices such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and quantum well (QW) transistors fabricated from extreme high mobility materials such as, but not limited to, indium antimonide (InSb), indium gallium arsenide (InGaAs) and indium arsenide (InAs).
Despite all these advantages, the growth of III-V materials upon silicon substrates presents many challenges. Crystal defects are generated by lattice mismatch, polar-on-nonpolar mismatch and thermal mismatch between the III-V semiconductor epitaxial layer and the silicon semiconductor substrate. Such mismatch can lead to poor electrical characteristics such as low carrier mobility and high leakage. When the lattice mismatch between the epitaxial layer and substrate exceeds a few percent, the strain induced by the mismatch becomes too great and defects are generated in the epitaxial layer when the epitaxial film relaxes the lattice mismatch strain. Many defects, such as threading dislocations and twins, tend to propagate into the “device layer” where the semiconductor device is fabricated.